


Would You Be So Kind

by thatonefangirl0713



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Asahi is a Good Boyfriend, Barebacking, Biting, Black Panties, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, Nishinoya is a Good Boyfriend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Ripped Clothing, Role Reversal, lots of kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonefangirl0713/pseuds/thatonefangirl0713
Summary: What do escargot, eavesdropping, and broken handcuffs have in common? Asahi and Nishinoya find out in an evening of love, exploration, and devotion.





	1. My love Sings to Me in Dulcet French Tones

**Author's Note:**

> As always, chapters are inspired by songs. Have this playlist on in the background to get a more emotive connection. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFFlyYLQli0

_What the hell was I thinking?_

Asahi fidgeted in his chair, the slide of the new pair of underwear against his silk slacks an unfamiliar sensation. Not altogether unpleasant, just different. They rode lower than normal boxers, higher on his hips than than traditional briefs, and fit more snugly that anything he had worn before.

Oh, and not to mention that the entire back side was covered in the thinnest hint of mesh and nothing more. A large heart-shaped pattern cut into the skimpy fabric, molding to and framing his firm ass. 

He glanced at the clock across the large office and measured the distance between the two thin, black arms behind the glass. _Fifteen more minutes,_ then he could call it quits for the day. He returned his attention to his laptop, which showed a single document open along with about 20 tabs on his browser.  

His eyes were drawn to the panel of information along then bottom of the document. _91,310 words total, 3,002 words in today’s section._ Well, at least he had hit his daily goal, albeit only 2 words over more than that goal, but still. All that was left to do was to wrap it up to an even hundred thousand words by the end of the weekend and submit it to his editor, lest he be subjected to one her tri-weekly check-ins in Monday.

Asahi shuddered in his seat, a chill running down the length of his spine at the thought. It wasn’t as if his editor wasn’t a good woman. In fact, she was amazing at her job. She was kind when needed and knew just how to push him to get his work submitted on time. However, no matter the situation, he always viewed it as an opportunity for conflict. It didn’t matter if it was gentle coddling or a swift kick in the pants, he didn’t like conflict.

 _Speaking of pants,_ he was once again reminded of the peculiar quandary he was currently in. He glanced down at his normal work attire: a crisp, monotone button down, black silk trousers, and sleek Oxford leather dress shoes. The only thing non-traditional about his apparel were the different funky ties he wore every day. 

Today’s selection showcased a mint green background and cute little salmon and tamagoyaki nigiris, others with octopus tentacles, and some with a crown of roe on top. Little puddles of soy sauce, groups of pickled ginger, and pats of wasabi intermingled with California rolls and onigiris. As different as each piece was, they all shared little cute faces as they stared out of the intricate silk.

Usually, these ties were his one indulgence in his otherwise structured and rigid work attire. However, today was not his usual every day routine. The unique underwear not being the full extent of how far off the beaten path he had dared to trod this day. But at least there was a reason for the madness.

He flipped through the tabs he had opened on his browser to help pass some of the time he had left in his work day. He needed to do some more research for the next part of his novel anyway, so he could at least try and get some info into his wandering mind.

He was currently working on a sci-fi plotline that involved genetically engineered mosquitos that had been released into the general population to collect blood samples from everyone in the world to further medical research. However, he hadn’t known the first thing about genetic engineering or the biology of mosquitos, other than the fact that they were a damned nuisance. And if his research up until this point has proven anything, he never wanted to go outside in the summer ever again.

Asahi slumped forward over his laptop, fully intending to plop his head own on the table and wait the last few minutes until he could close his laptop for the day. At least that had been the plan, until his hips slid back and his almost completely bare ass glided against the silk of his trousers.

He jolted upright, his brain now completely torn out of work mode. He scooted his chair back from the desk slightly and ran his hands softly over his abdomen, feeling the thick plastic boning beneath his shirt as it made vertical ridges up along his torso. His hands slid down his belly and over his hips and thighs. Small bumps, ridges, and long bands of elastic traversed the major portion of his upper thighs and pushed up to meet his fingers and palms as he explored his own body, and the items that were hidden beneath his wardrobe.

Okay, yeah, maybe wearing everything to work had not been the best idea, but he had made the decision on a whim when he had woken up this morning. And he couldn’t change his mind once he got to work, after all. And while the difference in sensory input had been distracting in the beginning, he had at least gotten some relief once his mind fully immersed itself in work mode and his fingers began to fly across the keyboard. His digits putting down the words on the screen to match the scenes that played out in his mind.

But, now that his day was winding down and his mind had exhausted it supply of potential scenes, character development, and plot points, his mind was free to wander as much as it wanted. And right now, it _wanted_ to thoroughly imagine what was going on under his clothes and what _exactly_ he anticipated happening later that night. 

He pushed the rolling chair further back so that his legs were completely out from under the desk and purposefully slid his hips back slowly. His body tensed again at the sensation, his mind trying to come to terms with the fact that what he was wearing would be legally classified as underwear even though he felt so naked.

He felt scandalous. He felt shameful. He felt… _sexy._ His mouth dropped open, his breath coming out in small puffs as he continued to slowly slide back and forth on his chair. His hands gripped the arms of his seat and his eyes fluttered shut as he continued to rock.

He glanced down at his lap and saw, as much as felt, himself lengthen and grow thicker behind his fly. But instead of the usual push back he got from his zipper, he was met thin bands of elastic and lace. The skin-tight underwear became uncomfortable as it did not allow for him to grow out to his fully.

He peeled one hand off the arm of his chair and trailed his fingertips up from his knee, over his thigh, before he deliberately inched his fingers forward towards his fly. He probably had enough time to get off once before work ended. His fingers deftly worked the first button on his waist band free. Besides, with how turned on he was it wouldn’t take more than a few-

“ASAHI-SAN!” He froze as he heard the boisterous voice echo from outside the door and in the hallway beyond. He could hear it getting close at an alarming rate. _Shit, shit, shit!_ He quickly popped the button back into place and pulled up a gruesome news story about elephantiasis to help try and calm his aching erection. Willing it to submit to his will and chill the hell out. He was just pulling his chair back securely into the space under his desk as the doors flew open to reveal his adorable munchkin of a boyfriend.

“Asahi-san! It’s 5! You’re done with work now, right?” Asahi glanced up from his computer screen at the smaller man that had entered his office, feigning a sense of calm and decorum he had not been feeling ten seconds ago.

Nishinoya Yuu was like a small child, or a puppy. He always seemed to be running at full tilt, one hundred and ten percent, and was never able to stay in one place for very long. Unless, of course, it was by Asahi’s side.

Noya entered the room fully and panted heavily as if he had just run a marathon, instead of just down the hall from their couch in the living room. His chestnut eyes sparkled with anticipation and hope that Asahi, was indeed, done with work for the day.

“Uh, y-yeah, all done for today.” Asahi replied sheepishly, his hand coming up to scratch at the back of his head. He breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure in his hips subsided. He didn't want to get Noya too riled up before later tonight and end up spoiling the surprise.

They had been together for five years to the day and Asahi had put a lot of planning and preparation into his anniversary gift. He had already gone through the trouble of wearing it all day to try and get more comfortable in it and he didn’t want that to all go to waste because Noya couldn’t help but jump him almost every chance he got.

“ _Wahoo!”_ Noya jumped into the air, both fists and legs splaying out like a starfish, before he landed gracefully into the balls of his feet, positively vibrating with energy. Once Noya had settled back on the ground, Asahi noticed the shirt he was wearing today. A bright, baby blue t-shirt emblazoned with the words, ‘I don’t trip, I do random gravity checks’ scrawled across his chest.

“Noya, where on earth did you get that shirt?” he chuckled in disbelief. He watched as Noya’s face fell, his cheeks puffing out as he crossed his arms across his chest and stamped one of his feet on the ground. _Oh, boy._

“Don’t make fun of my clothes!” He pouted from the other side of the desk, his biceps popping out to frame his pecs. “I’m a grown ass man, I can wear whatever I want, y’know.” He had to quick turn this situation around before Noya went full on toddler temper tantrum right there on the floor of his office.

“No, no! W-what I meant was, was that it was really unique! I bet your clients thought it was really cool.” He prompted and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Noya’s face light right back up as he bounded around the side of his desk and almost into Asahi’s lap.

“Yeah! They thought it was really cool. They always say I have the coolest shirts!”  One of the benefits of being a personal trainer was that Noya didn’t have to wear a suit and tie every day, he was allowed to wear what he wanted, as long as it didn’t offend anyone. “Tamaki-san said he wanted one for himself, so I showed him where he could order one from the internet. He said we will have to take a pic once his comes in!”

 _Piece of cake,_ Asahi thought to himself as Noya circled behind his chair and threw his arms around his shoulders, glancing down to see what Asahi had pulled up on his screen. “ _Ugh,_ Asahi what are you reading?”

Asahi shuffled Noya’s arms off his shoulders to keep his hands from pulling a Lewis and Clarke expedition down his chest. “Well, you know my next story involves mosquitos, so I was doing some background research on some blood borne diseases that can be transmitted by them, like elephantiasis.” He fumbled with the save button on the document to save his daily progress before standing and shutting the screen down with a definitive click.   

“I just don’t get you sometimes, Asahi-san. You seem like such a sweet, nice, innocent guy. But nobody would ever guess the depraved depths your mind can go.” Noya grabbed his hand and dragged his towards the door, the walls of his study filled to the brim with books passed in a blur as they soundly closed the door behind them. _Oh_ _, just you wait till later._

As they padded down the short hallway, Asahi saw the wall of awards Noya had lovingly cultivated for him. From his very first slip of paper from his book club in high school which hung on the wall just outside his office, that always gave him motivation to continue if he every hit a wall. All the way down to the newest edition, a jagged glass construction in a line of two others just like it, each stating “Best Selling Author of Murder Mystery Novels” for this year and the two just past. 

As they rounded the corner, Noya took a second to move the most recent award the barest millimeter to make sure it matched the others. “There, perfect. Just like you!” Noya beamed up at him as they rounded the corner into the kitchen and proceeded towards the dining room.

One of the major benefits of having a home office? The commute time was unbeatable.

“I know, it’s unbelievable sometimes when I think about it.” He reached up and scratched at his chin with his index finger sheepishly, a nervous tick he exhibited on a regular basis.

“Asahi-san.” Noya stopped them in their tracks, just before they set foot into the dining room and took both of Asahi’s large hands in his own. “I didn’t say that to make you feel self-conscious, it was just an observation. I love your writing, I have since you showed me your very first draft in high school. Remember, the one we edited for almost a year before you felt confident enough to submit it to your book club? Which you won an award for!” Noya gently shook Asahi’s hands and chuckled incredulously up at him. “You are an amazing writer and you should be proud of what you have been able to accomplish in just a few short years. I know I am!”

Asahi tucked his chin into his chest and wished he had taken his hair down before he left the office, so he could hide behind some of it as his face reddened. Noya always knew what to say to whether to fire him up, calm him down, or embarrass the hell out of him. And in just those few words, he had achieved all outcomes effortlessly.

“Thanks, Noya.” He murmured under his breath, a smile pinched at the corners of his mouth.

“No problem babe, I love you!” He bounced up onto the balls of his feet and wrapped his arms around the back of Asahi’s neck to bring him down into a searing kiss. Asahi stood there, momentarily stunned, but quickly gained his composure as he speared his hand into the dark black hair at the base of Noya’s skull and smiled against his lips.

As Noya tried to sink into the larger cradle of his body however, Asahi pulled back quickly. He had meant to move away subtly but if the confused expression on Noya’s face was any indicator, he had moved too fast to be inconspicuous.

“So, I’m starved. What did you end up making babe?” He scratched at the back of his head and chuckled softly as he tilted his head forward, indicating to the room just behind them.

“Fine!” Noya huffed loudly, “I guess dessert can wait until _after_ dinner then.” Noya outright chortled as Asahi buried his face in his hands at the implication of what dessert might entail. “But anyway, come on. Sit, sit!” Noya dragged him into the large dining room and pulled the chair out for Asahi to sit down into.

_Such a gentleman. At least when he wants to be._

The long, mahogany table had been laid out with a crisp white tablecloth and a sanguine red table runner straight down the middle. Noya had set the table with their good dishes. The ones they only used for holidays like Thanksgiving, birthdays, Christmas, _or like today,_ anniversaries.

“Hang tight, I’ll go get the food. Don’t move!” Noya sprinted out of the room before Asahi could even think of protesting the fact that Noya was doing everything by himself. _He could at least help bring the food out._ But Noya had said that he had wanted to prepare dinner completely on his own today, so Asahi just sighed and resigned himself to his designated seat for the meal.

He leaned forward, snagged the glass of water above his plate, and contemplated the table setting before him. Noya had done an exceptionally good job.

 _Napkin folded on the plate. Separate wine glasses for red and white wines. Forks to the left and knife and spoon to the right of the central plate._ He remembered teaching the mechanics of dinnerware settings to Noya a few years back when he had done a story that utilized a few scenes of formal dining etiquette. He had only forgotten one thing, that the smaller utensils started on the outside edges and got bigger the closer they got to the plate. But, he had to give Noya an A for effort.

Asahi was pulled from his reverie when a thick, succulent wafted into his nose. Noya had entered the room through the saloon doors that connected the dining room to the kitchen, his arms laden down with different servings plates and bowls. Each was filled with different colors, shapes, and textures of foods, many of which Asahi didn’t outrightly recognize at first glance.

“What is all this, Noya?” He tilted his head in the man’s direction, noticing now that his arms were empty, that he had changed into a pair of black slacks and a form fitting grey sweater, the modest v-cut below his neck showing off the collar of a white button down shirt.

 _Oh, holy ...!_ Asahi thought to himself as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and swiped his tongue across the plump flesh.

“Well,” Noya stated, all matter of factly, as he began scooping various components onto first Asahi’s plate then his own, “you said you have always wanted to go to France, but we haven’t had the time. So, I decided to bring France to you. Oh!” Noya wrangled his phone from his tight-fitting slacks and fiddled with the screen for a moment, looking up at the ceiling after he had finished punching in a few items. A soft accordion bellowed through the speakers, accompanied by gentle piano notes and soothing saxophone melodies.

Asahi stared down at his plate, willing himself not to cry. This was perfect, Noya was perfect. He just hoped his own gift lived up to what seemed impossibly high bar Noya had set for him.

“Okay, so, we’ve got glazed carrots, foe-y grass, potato gratin, fil-et mig-none with bordatello sauce, and cream bruce lee for dessert, so dig in!” Asahi had to clench his hands together and dug his nails into the palm of his hands to keep from busting out laughing. Words were never Noya’s strong suit, but he loved hearing how excited Noya was about the food that he decided to let it go today. He could always let him know tomorrow. Or never.

It was actually quite endearing.

“But first,” Noya leaned his elbow against the table to inch closer into Asahi’s space. “the oysters.” He lifted a small plate with a handful of oysters on the half shell and placed it down between them, making a point of shifting it so Asahi could see the whole plate perfectly. “I read that oysters are considered an aphrodisiac, y’know, helps get ya in the mood!” Noya waggled his eyebrows in his direction.

“Like you need anymore help in that department.” He deadpanned.

“ _Shush!_ ” he gesticulated in Asahi’s direction. He picked up a shell and brought it to his lips slowly, running the tip of his tongue along the rim of the shell, his eyes never wavering from Asahi’s. It would have been seductive and hot and made Asahi reconsider if he didn’t want to just drag Noya off to the bedroom this very moment.

Had he not a mere second later tipped the shell back, hollowed out his cheeks on a loud, obnoxious slurp and swallowed the muscle down in one gulp before plopping the shell back on the plate like he had just downed a double shot of tequila. No lime. He propped an elbow on the table and buried his face in his hand, too flabbergasted to speak.

“Oh no…” Noya spoke softly, a hint of alarm tinging his words. Asahi’s head shot up, taking in the sight before him. Noya wasn’t looking at him any longer, but down at his own fingers. Gently flexing each of them into his thumb and back out again.

_Is he allergic to shellfish!? How do I not know this!? What if he goes into anaphylactic shock and dies! What do I do? Who do I call?_

“I, I think it’s working…” Noya glanced at him, his eyes hooded and dark. Asahi could only gape back at him. _Was he okay, or not?_ “The oysters, they really must be an aphrodisiac. I want you _now_ Asahi, gimme that dick!” His upper body lunged towards him, his hands reached and groped around his shoulders to try and draw himself closer to Asahi’s larger frame.

“Are-are you serious!? Oh my God, Yuu!” Asahi pushed at Noya’s greedy hands and chest as he attempted to clamber into his lap. “I thought you were really sick. Don’t do that!” Once Noya stopped struggling and settled back into his own seat, he gripped Asahi’s hands, flexing them open so he could kiss the broad, smooth palms as he mumbled apologies against his fingertips and wrists.

“Sorry babe, I couldn’t help it. You’re just too sexy for your own good. Especially when you are still in your work clothes and you’ve got your hair pulled back like that.” Asahi pulled back one of his hands and fingered the base of his skull, his shoulder length auburn tresses held loosely in the same bun he had tied it into this morning. He ducked his head and averted his eyes into his lap.

He really wasn’t good with compliments, either. This evening had the possibility to end in disaster, especially if Noya _really_ liked his present. There was a high probability that Asahi would, in fact, implode.

He bolstered his courage, took a deep breath and dug deep for his inner tease. He looked up through his lashes and trailed his fingers over the back of Noya’s hand, inching up his forearm and over his thick biceps. He made a point to trace the small v in Noya’s sweater before climbing up his neck.

“Well then,” he purred, thick and low. He was aiming for seductive, but he was convinced it was coming out strained and awkward. But, there was no way he could turn back now. He fingered the edges of the bright shock of blonde in the middle of Noya’s forehead, the bleached lock standing straight up along with the rest of the man’s messily styled hair. “Let’s hurry up and finish then.” He gently pushed the tip of his thumb past Noya’s lips to gather the barest hint of moisture before he swiped it across Noya’s plump bottom lip. “Wouldn’t want to keep you waiting for your _dessert_ for too long, would we.”

Noya’s eyes shot wide, his breath came out in shallow pants as if all he knew how to do at the moment was blink and breathe. Asahi gently shook his shoulder in an attempt to bring him out of his trance.

But before he could ask if Noya was okay, he blinked and shook his head hard, before he started shoveling food into his mouth as fast as he could pick it up. “Hey, slow down or you’re gonna choke!” Asahi lamented, trying to paw at Noya’s arms to slow him down. Noya coughed a few times before slowing down. Once he was confident that he could let Noya eat on his own without having to keep reminding him to slow down and actually chew his food, he finally shifted back to his own plate and started in on the meal Noya had so lovingly prepared.

“Noya, this is delicious!” Asahi said after he had sampled all the different foods on his plate. “The carrots are buttery, the potatoes are perfectly cheesy, and you hit perfect point of medium rare that makes the meat its most tender and juicy. And-,”

“Asahi!” Noya draw his attention from his praise of the smaller man’s culinary efforts. “Less talk. More eat!” before he quickly returned to his own plate.

Asahi chuckled under his breath and picked up his utensils once again. “Happy anniversary, Noya.”

“ _Hoppy onnvrsy!”_ He replied through a mouthful of meat and potatoes, his cheeks puffing out like an adorable chipmunk.


	2. Kerosene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for stopping by to check out the next installment of this fic. This chapter will be slightly smutty but the REALLY GOOD stuff will be coming in the next chapter or so.
> 
> **EDIT** - I forgot to add the song title for this chapter!!! Anyway, I used Kerosene by Courage My Love.

The rest of the meal was better than Asahi could have imagined. The foie gras was smooth and meaty, the filet mignon tender and juicy, and the crème brulee sinfully sweet and creamy. And now that the meal had wound down and their bellies were full, he could not put his own surprise into action.

Noya had made sure that he didn’t life a finger to help in the cleanup either. Which Asahi was grateful for upon retrospection, completely convinced that that kitchen would have been a nuclear fallout zone thanks to the small libero.

But now: the leftovers were in the fridge, the dishes were clinking away in the dishwasher, and the table linens were soaking in the washing machine, and Noya was dragging him towards their bedroom impatiently.

They would stop every few steps to share heated kisses, Noya lips and tongue sought his own out desperately. He grabbed at Asahi’s shoulders and rubbed his leg between his thighs, teasing him, tempting him, begging him to take control and be more assertive.

Normally, he would. The usual dynamic was that as loud and domineering Noya could be in public, he could be just as submissive and needy when they were alone. Their first time had made that explicitly clear.

***

Right around the time of their first anniversary, they both decided it was time to take the next step. Noya had been more than ready as soon as they had started dating, however, he had been more than willing to wait until Asahi was ready. They had both had sex in the past, but Asahi had never been with a guy before, so he was completely at a loss for what to do. So, during that year, he had made sure to burn out the memory of his laptop with research, tips and tricks, and different products to try to make their first time as positive as possible. On top of that, all his research had been on how to be a good bottom because there was _no way_ Nishinoya was going to be anything but a top.

In actuality, it couldn’t have been further from the truth. If they had just talked about it like a normal couple and made sure of what the other wanted, it would have saved both of them a lot of confusion. And Asahi would have made sure to focus more of his research on how to be a good top instead.

He had been flat on his back with Noya straddling his hips, grinding their cocks together. Their clothes had gotten lost in the fray at some point and the feeling of hot, slippery flesh always made him lose his mind.

He always enjoyed what Noya did to him, and the frottage was particularly enjoyable. The difference between their cocks and how Noya’s hands seemed so small as they attempted to reach around not only his own but Asahi’s cock as well always made him feel a little proud. And happy for once in his life that he was larger than most other guys.

He would have usually been content to let Noya continue as he pleased, but he had wound himself up for the past two weeks in preparation of this night. His parents were away on a business trip for the weekend, so they had the house to themselves for almost two whole days, and they had a rare couple of days off from the volleyball team because coach Ukai and Takeda sensei were attending a coaching conference. Plenty of time to explore, experiment, and enjoy the feelings they could experience together.

So, when he had pulled back from Noya and whispered that he was ready against the small libero’s chin, he was completely sure that they were going to progress forward like he had planned it in his head.

_Me on back – Noya kneeling between my thighs – Noya loosening me up – maybe Noya sucking me off at the same time, but not completely – Noya entering me – Both of us coming, and no pain – Perfection._

Noya stayed straddled over Asahi’s thighs and stuck three small fingers into Asahi’s mouth. He moaned around the combined girth and made sure to cover his fingers in as much saliva as he could. As Noya pulled his fingers out of his mouth, his digits perfectly slicked up and ready, Asahi shuddered at the thought that soon those fingers would breech his body, working him open slowly. A sensation he had only experienced on his own, since he and Noya hadn’t really gone past where they were now.

_This is good, next is to settle between my thighs and –_

It had been a good plan. A solid plan.

Up until Noya completely turned his plan to shit.

Instead of scampering off Asahi and prying his knees apart, Noya had swiftly raised up onto his knees and reached behind himself, his other hand braced against Asahi’s broad chest, and began fingering his own hole open instead of Asahi’s. He began to bounce and fuck himself back onto his fingers, his mouth stretched wide as heavy pants and deep moans escaped between his lips, his eyes not focused on Asahi but rolled back into his skull.

Asahi hadn’t been able to say anything, or even have time to be embarrassed at the explicitly erotic scene that was playing out on his lap, before Noya took the final step. He had extracted his fingers from his body on a pathetic mewl and popped the top on the lube from the bedside table, pouring a generous amount into his small hands. Asahi had made sure to get the high-grade, silicone-based stuff because all his research had told him it stayed the longest and was best for anal play. It was also good for any activities done in water too, but that hadn’t been on his mind at the time. He had just wanted to get through their first time in one piece.

Noya quickly divided the small puddle up between his two hands. One going back to liberally coat his entrance, making sure to push plenty inside as well, and with the other he slicked up Asahi’s aching cock. Noya’s slippery hand on him helped shake him from his trance and as Noya propped Asahi up and he prepared to shift down on him. He scrambled to try and stave off his horny boyfriend.

“W-wait!” He pleaded.

“No way, you made me wait a year for this.” Noya grumbled as he pressed Asahi to his entrance. “I-I can’t wait anymore!” And without another word, Noya pushed Asahi past his rim and sat down hard, fully taking him in to the hilt in one swift motion.

Asahi saw stars and dug his hands into Noya’s tight hips, more to keep Noya from moving and making him lose his mind before he could take his next breath, and slammed his lids shut. Noya was so wet. And hot. And _tight_ around him that he couldn’t focus.

Yeah, Asahi had had a sleeve for a long time, but as soft and as tight as his toy could get, it in no way compared to the real thing. Asahi’s hips tingled, and he felt a coiling low in his gut. He wanted to move. He _needed_ to move. Now!

“Asahi-san? You okay?” Noya questioned. He could only nod in agreement, his throat too thick with sensation to be able to utter a single syllable without his voice cracking. Small tears eked out of the corners of his eyes and he chocked back a sob. It was perfect, Noya was perfect, but it was all too much. Too much sensation, too much feeling. The longer he sat there with his thoughts, the more intense everything became.

“Hey, hey, look at me.” A soft, but forceful voice demanded above him, a gentle thumping tingled at the side of his chin. It took every ounce of strength he had to pry his eyes open and look up at the small angel straddling his hips. An angel who happened to have his dick buried in his ass. And from the look on his face, was enjoying it more than the most sumptuous feast ever laid out before a human being. But, an angle nonetheless. “It’s okay. We’re okay. You’re gonna be okay.”

Noya was tracing his hands over Asahi’s shoulders, pecs, ribs, and waist in an attempt to calm the gentle giant. His movements slow and purposeful so that Asahi could focus on them instead of letting his mind wander away from the moment. It took a few moments of Noya murmuring encouragements and his hands gently tracing the lines of his body before Asahi could take a breath that wasn’t stuttering or threatened to spill over into full out sob, and completely filled his lungs.

“How you doin?” Asahi nodded slowly, with control. Because that’s what he was, he was in control right now.

“Good?" his voice croaked, to which he attemoted to clear it with a muffled cough. "Yeah. Good. Come here.” He gestured for Noya to come closer. He wanted to kiss him, to let him know that he felt more complete than he ever had in his life. But, as Noya bent down to kiss the tears from his face, he felt the pull and drag of Noya’s slick, tight walls against his cock and he gasped loudly at the sensation.

_Nevermind control, it was nice knowing you for a bit._

Noya chuckled and as he sat back upright, seating himself fully on Asahi’s length once again, Asahi couldn’t hold back the groan that bubbled up from the pit of his stomach and past his lips. “Can I move now, ace?”

Asahi could only whimper as Noya raised up onto his knees, almost popping Asahi free before his head caught on Noya’s rim and he proceeded to slide back down. They both moaned loudly once Noya’s ass met the cradle of his hips. As Noya bottomed out above him, he winced visibly, and Asahi felt his heart still in his chest. HE had prepared for the potential of their first time being painful, but had Noya?

“A-are you okay? I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?” Asahi’s hands fumbled as he attempted to soothe him the same way Noya had just done for him a few moments ago.

“No babe, it’s okay.” He chuckled, stilling Asahi’s ministrations with the levity in his voice. “You’re just bigger than I thought. My fingers and the toys I have at home utterly _pale_ in comparison to you!” Asahi flared brighter than a fire truck at the vulgar praise. “Oh, and you’re kinda holding onto my hips pretty tight. I might end up with bruises. Not that I mind though!” He immediately released his hips and attempted to burrow deeper into the mattress to hide himself from his own inability to control his own actions.

“Hey, come back here!” Noya demanded teasingly as he pushed his hips forward, driving Asahi even deeper into the warmth of his body. Asahi’s chest vaulted off the mattress and propped himself on his palms until he was face to face with his boyfriend. “There you are.” He cooed against Asahi’s neck. “I love you.”

His eyelids fluttered closed as Noya gently covered his throat in kisses and gentle bites. “I love you too, Noya.”

“You ready?” Noya murmured as he pressed heavy kisses to his lips. Asahi’s brain burped up a wicked idea and since they had already come this far, he thought he might as well try it. Without a word, he gave a small thrust upwards with his hips and nearly came apart when he watched Noya throw his head back on his spine and bow his body out like a tight bow string as a high-pitched whine escaped his throat. Who knew his over the top boyfriend could be brought to heel so quickly under his cock.

 _I think I’m gonna like this_ , he thought as he thrust upwards again.

***

But today was all about Noya, that was the way Asahi had planned it and that’s how it was going to be. They had discussed the possibility of switching before, but every time they reached for each other, it just seemed to flow in the direction of their normal routine.

They had, however, tried out multiple positions in the meantime. His all-time favorite being when he took Noya from behind while he wrapped his entire body around the man’s back and torso in a strong embrace. He loved the feeling that he was enveloping Noya in the entirely of his being.

As they pushed the double doors of their bedroom open, Asahi paused for a moment. _Maybe he should have talked about this more openly before he just went and did all this on his own._ He felt a prickling along the back of his neck as his skin felt too hot and too cold at the same time, his shoulders starting to shiver in their sockets.

But, he had come this far, and there was no turning back now. He had overheard Noya talking with Tanaka one day last week as he sat confined to his office, and it had trickled down through the hall how their conversation had turned to the past. Specifically, past relationships and the _details_ that they had contained. From who they each had dated, to what they used to look for in a partner, even types of outfits and costumes used to be turn-on’s.

After hearing Noya’s exuberant, detailed description of what type of garments and what colors had driven him mad in high school, he had immediately gone to his browser and scoured the internet for pieces that fit the descriptions he had heard.

And now here he was. The outfit had come, he had struggled into all the different components, and here he stood in front of the love of his life, hoping he hadn’t just made a huge mistake. His heart beat erratically in his chest as his fingertips shook and small beads of sweat ran down the back of his neck.

“Asahi-san, you okay?” Even as he stood on tiptoe, Noya only came up to just over his chin. His arms were curled around Asahi’s face, his fingers dug feverishly at the bun that held back his chocolate brown hair. As his eyes bounced around the room, he settled on the multitude of objects of domesticity. A random shoe here. A crumpled towel there. A stack of manuscripts next to his side of the bed.

He felt a sharp tug at the back of his head as Noya finally pulled the elastic from his bun, his tresses brushing the tips of his shoulders. His tiny fingers brushing out the tangles and kinks that remained as he looked up worriedly at Asahi. “Yeah, everything’s fine.” He caught the edge of a gentle smile pinch at the corners of Noya’s mouth as he sank down onto his heels and gently pulled Asahi down to meet him.

Just as he was about to wrap his arm about Noya and drown in the passion his kiss and body promised, he felt the press of the boning of his outfit under his clothes into his hips and chest. The twinges gave him pause and allowed him just enough of a mental distraction to allow him the opportunity to ask the questions that burned the tip of his tongue.

“Actually Noya, umm…” He gently pushed Noya backwards, until his legs met the edge of the mattress. “C-can I ask for something, since it’s out anniversary?” He swallowed hard, willing the lump in his throat to subside. What if Noya said no and he just wanted to continue with their normal routine? Not only would it ruin the surprise he had worked so hard on, he didn’t think his heart could handle the rejection after putting himself out there with the intent of solely pleasing his boyfriend.  

“Of course! You know I can’t deny you anything when you blush like that.” He gently swatted Noya’s hands away from his face as he attempted to poke at his cheeks, drawing more focus to the pink tinge that painted them. “It’s probably kinky, isn’t it. Please tell me it’s kinky!” By the time this evening was done, Asahi was convinced he was going to look like he had spent a week in the sweltering sun of the tropics, the skin from his head to his toes flushed bright red.

“I,It is.” He replied meekly as he ducked his chin into his chest, casting his eyes down to focus on his sock covered toes. He took a deep breath and quickly, so he couldn’t change his mind, reached into the top drawer of his nightstand. As a pair of black, fuzzy handcuffs emerged in his hand, he yanked on his tie until he could pull it off his head and pulled the knot free to unravel the black silk. “Can… can you wear this like a blindfold and let me put these on you?”

He couldn’t bring himself to raise his eyes. It wasn’t like he was afraid that Noya was going to outright refuse him. Thinking back, Noya had never refused him anything. But, in all the time they had been together, they had never tried out a lot of toys or props before. So, he had a small inkling of confidence that his request would be met with enthusiastic acceptance. And that they would at least help keep the small ball of energy contained once he saw what the real surprise was. The threat of rejection was still there, bubbling like tar in his throat. Hot and sticky and painful.

“ _Gasp!_ Yes! Yes, yes, yes Asahi-san! Put them on me now!” Noya practically vibrated on the spot as he began to strip out of his clothes like a toddler who had just returned from church and wanted to rid themselves of their stuffy, formal wear so he could be ‘nakey’ and play around the house.

He brought his gaze up slightly, watching in slight disbelief that Noya could strip so fast. Once he was in nothing but his form-fitting boxer briefs, which were tented out nicely in the front, he turned around, so Asahi would have free reign to put the makeshift blindfold over his eyes.

Asahi gently slipped the silken length over Noya’s eyes and brought the two ends together in a simple bow knot at the back of his head. It only needed to be in place for a short while anyway, so he didn’t want to do any intricate knotting that would hold fast instead of being easily removed. He could save those ideas for another time.

“Okay, all set.” As Asahi dropped his hands and fiddled with the furry cuffs, he heard Noya giggle boisterously and clumsily reached out and got onto the bed. As he watched Noys fumble with all the grace of a newborn deer he thought, _okay, next time cuffs first. Then blindfold._  Once he found his balance under his hands and knees, a position Asahi would have taken full advantage of on a different day, he swiveled around until he was facing Asahi’s general direction.

“So, how do you want me?” he asked innocently as he held out his wrists. Asahi groaned audibly. _How was it that someone who was the human equivalent of a puppy could rile him up with so few words?_

Asahi took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. _Well, here goes._ “Lie down on your back, hands up by the headboard.” Noya hurried, albeit blindly, to comply with Asahi’s request. The fluffy comforter getting caught around his knees, making him slip more than once before he slowed down enough so that he didn’t risk a faceplant to the wall or headboard. He flipped easily onto his back once his hands found the cool metal rungs of the headboard and offered his wrists up in submission once more.

When they had been picking out furniture for their place, Noya had wanted their bedroom to have a more sleek, modern feel while Asahi had been aiming for more of a soft, romantic aestheic. Thankfully, they had been able to settle on a four-poster style bed, with a metal-work head and foot board, and sheer, white folds of fabric that hung down from above the center of the bed and down each of the posts. Noya got his edgy, industrial feel he wanted, and Asahi got his cozy, fairy-tale feel. It was gorgeous, and he loved when he woke up in the morning when the curtain's fabric was closed around the edges of the bed allowing in just the perfect amount of morning glow.

Asahi leaned forward and gently took Noya’s wrists in his damp hands, and clicked the cuffs into place around his small wrists, looping the chain around one of the metal bars and tethering him to the spot. The black, fuzzy material covering the stark gunmetal grey of the cuffs played nicely against his creamy skin. Asahi had had a tough time choosing between ones with a pink, feathery covering, or the black, fuzzy ones that matched the outfit he had bought at the same time. _Black had indeed been the best choice._

Asahi climbed onto the bed and straddled Noya’s narrow hips. He could feel the hard outline of his boyfriend’s cock press against the underside of his own and he shuddered at the contact. He bent down, his outfit digging into his hips so much he had to readjust and almost lie down directly onto of Noya in order to relieve the pressure.

He nuzzled the side of Noya’s jaw and throat, sucking tenderly at the life line that beat just under the skin until small, reddish-purple marks appeared. He felt a stab of guilt at leaving such blatant and visible signs of possession, he usually was so careful about how much force and strength he used on Noya. But it seemed his mind was not thinking clearly at the moment.

He drug his tongue down between Noya’s small pecs and stopped momentarily to suck one of the pink peaks between his lips while he pinched and rolled the other between his fingers.

“ _Haaa_ -” Noya groaned, his body rolling up from his shoulders and down to his waist as he urged Asahi to keep going. “ _Please,_  don't stop.” Asahi took the nipple in his mouth between his teeth and gently bit down against the hardened flesh, causing Noya to buck his chest up off the mattress in an attempt to push further into Asahi’s mouth.

He released the swollen bud with a gentle pop and flattened his tongue to lave against the tender flesh.

“So impatient.” He chuckled before he continued his downward descent, pausing here and there to suck a new mark onto Noya’s perfect canvas of skin. He rimmed the edge of the man’s belly button and rubbed his lips along the elastic edge of his boxer briefs. Nuzzled at the hardened length under the thin, stretchy, cotton fabric.

His fingers snuck under the elastic band and tugged the material down over his length. He tore the material down his legs, freeing Noya completely to the cool night air. As Noya’s throaty moans bubbled out of his throat and bounced off the walls, they went straight to Asahi’s cock, which was becoming more and more constricted by the lacy bonds and straps underneath his work clothes. He needed to get out of his outer layer of clothes quickly, because at this rate he was going to change his mind and take control again.

As he adjusted his weight to settle on the mattress between Noya’s legs, Asahi stroked at the thick column of flesh that bobbed and wept obscenely in front of his face. Noya’s hips gave small pumps up into his hand to try and increase the pace, but the more Noya tried to take charge, the looser Asahi’s grip got until he was just tracing the barest hint of friction from his fingertips across the velvety flesh.

“ _Nnng._ Not fair, please- _AH!_ ” Noya’s complaint was swiftly cut off as Asahi closed his mouth over the head of Noya’s cock and swallowed his down the back of his throat, almost to the base. While Noya was a little less than average, he was still big enough to trigger Asahi’s gag reflex if he went too fast or too deep in his throat.

They had learned that the hard way.

Asahi bore down on Noya’s hips to keep him in place and began to bob his head up and down along the thick length in his mouth. He alternated between hollowing out his cheeks to suck specifically at the sensitive head and running the tip of his tongue through the delicate slit, tasting the salty precum that was dribbling out of Noya’s cock. He pulled off completely and covered Noya’s cock with a mouthful of drool before stroking him from base to tip over and over again while he rolled Noya’s balls gently between his hand.

Noya was full out whimpering and moaning, he heels slipping as they tried to dig into the bed for leverage, as Asahi continued his ministrations. The pitch in his voice went up in increments as the moments of pleasurable torture ticked away.

He was ready. It was now or never.

“Noya,” Asahi cooed as he blew a stream of cool air across Noya’s slit and his hips jolted upwards on a choked cry. “There was actually a few more things I wanted to try tonight. Are you up for that?” When his lips didn’t immediately return to Noya’s cock, even though his hips were gently thrusting up trying to his mouth again, Noya nodded fiercely in approval.

“Yes, _yes_ , anything baby! Anything you want, just please don’t stop.” He begged.

Asahi scooted off the bed, amidst disapproving moans from Noya, as if leaving him in such a hyperaroused state was one of the things Noya thought he had wanted to try.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. Just hold on for a minute, okay?” He moved towards Noya’s head and gently lifted the libero’s head, so he could untie the make-shift blindfold. The blond streak of hair at the apex of his forehead had become so drenched with sweat that it had stuck to his face and almost into his eyes. Eyes that were brimming with unshed tears.

The reaction floored Asahi and had him contemplating abandoning the whole plan entirely. He hadn’t meant to make Noya cry. He had only seen him cry when they had lost volleyball games in high school and college, or when he was super stressed out because of school or work. Events that were associated with bad or painful events. He hadn’t wanted bad feelings to be part of their play time. He rushed forward and swiped underneath his eyes to try and wipe away the tears before they spilled over and down his plump cheeks, feathering his cheeks with kisses.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-” his apology was cut off as Noya vaulted forward and sealed their mouths together. Noya’s tongue probed hard at the seam of Asahi;s lips, demanding entrance, which he happily granted. He felt Noya pull back after a moment, his chest heaving from the effort of trying to stay upright without support, and from the intensity of what Asahi had just put him through.

“Asahi-san, it’s okay, I promise. I’m not upset _at all_ , trust me!” He shot Asahi a wide, sexy grin, which gave him another indicator that everything was, in fact, okay. “So…” what are these other things you wanted to try?”

He started down at Noya in disbelief. Here he was, completely at Asahi’s mercy, to do whatever he wanted with the small libero’s body. And he completely trusted Asahi to take care of him. _How did he get so lucky?_

“Uh, h-how about I list them for you as we do them? That way if there is something you don't want to try, we can skip it or stop.” This way it would keep Noya from guessing and it kept Asahi from the immediate embarrassment of having to spoil the rest of his plan in one go.

While he stood there,  _still_ in his work clothes.

“ _Mmm_ , if that’s how you want to do it, then please proceed, _senpai!_ ” His knees fluttered at the honorific that Noya loved to use in bed for him, even though they had surpassed such honorific, high school titles long ago. But that mouth could really be trouble at times.

Maybe next time they could try using a gag. The image of Noya’s plump lips wrapped around a shiny red, latex ball as drool leaked out the sides of his mouth as he surrendered to the pleasure Asahi would have in store for him, was almost too much to bear. He shook the image from his head and focused on the supine form in front of him.

“Just promise me that there won’t be any blood, okay?” He watched as a ripple of apprehension shuddered through Noya’s form and he felt it mirrored in his own. _No, no blood. No thank you._

“Yeah, no worries there. No blood involved, I promise.” He saw the tension leave Noya’s face and his chest expanded as he drew a deep, calming breath before he blew it out on a chuckle. He gently ran the palm of his hand over his stomach to calm the butterflies that fluttered around in his gut and felt the thin, sturdy boning under his fingertips. The lacy outline of the fabric. The straps and fasteners.  _Well, maybe a nosebleed would be okay?_   “Just, just stay just like that, okay?” Noya nodded excitedly.

He stepped back from the bed and turned his back to Noya, before walking over to stand at the far end of the bed and toed off his loafers. He tugged the edge of his shirt out of its tucked position in his slacks and felt the hem settle around the middle of his thighs.

He had specifically bought a longer shirt than he was used to. Just another layer on the cake of his surprise. He popped the button on his pants free and heard the familiar _zhhrrp_ as he lowered the zipper, allowing his slacks to flutter to the floor.

The sharp intake of breath, followed by a moan that could almost be described as inhuman, behind him was a godsend and his eyes fluttered shut as the sounds went straight to his cock.

“ _Oh, FUCK me_ _…_ ” Noya whispered breathlessly.

He pivoted around and faced his lover, making sure Noya held his gaze before he proceeded. Through his heavy lids, he could practically feel the heat that blazed out of Noya’s eyes and emanated from his body. His fingers jumped around the first button at his neck as he pushed the small, round piece of plastic through its housing, slowly moving down to the other buttons, his breathing hitching slightly as each button was freed.

As the last button slipped through his fingers, he pulled as much air into his lungs as he dared and pulled the two sides of the crisp cotton apart and let it flutter to the ground to join his pants.

Asahi jumped back as a loud clang echoed thorough the room. Noya had lunged forward and was now croauched forward, his arms twisted behind him, as Asahi had stripped and attempted to vault himself off the bed in into his lover’s arms. However, his attempt was thwarted as the metal connector between the cuffs met the cold bar of the headboard.

 _So, he had been right about the cuffs after all._ Asahi felt his body temperature spike as he watched Noya take in the full image that Asahi presented, as his eyes raked over his body, as his chest heaved heavily, as his tongue swiped across his bottom lip before he pulled it between his teeth. And as he watched Noya, he could see exactly what he was focusing on at each second.

His feet and legs were covered in black, sheer stockings that showed off the muscular curves of his calves and thighs. The top of them ending in a thick band of black lace that played peek-a-boo with his tanned skin underneath.

The lacy tops were secured by clips attached to black satin ribbons straps that fastened in three spots on each leg. One along the front of his thighs, one along the outsides, and one underneath his ass and down the back side of his thighs. Each strap was secured into a thin, long bodied, lacy black garter belt that sat low on his hips.

However, only the barest hint of it was visible behind a band of black that obscured his entire abdomen.

The tight, satin corset framed up his pecs and just kissed the tops of his hips. The thick laces had been cinched tight which, when he had admired his ensemble this morning before he had thrown on his work clothes, gave him the closest semblance of an hourglass figure he was ever going to be able to achieve. He had mindlessly drawn his hands over his abdomen for almost ten minutes this morning in awe and had to purposefully turn away from the mirror and cover himself in order to stop molesting himself.

Now that he had been divulged of his work slacks, his bare ass was in the breeze the small ceiling fan had generated. He felt his face heat as he continued to stand close to the end of the bed, wringing his hands together and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He looked at the floor before he asked what was burning the tip of his tongue.

“S-so?” he couldn’t bring his eyes up. What if Noya hated it? What if it turned him off to see a grown man in frilly lingerie? What if he said that Asahi was … _disgusting_ … and if this was what Asahi was into they were going to have to have a serious talk about their future. He wouldn’t be able to handle that.

Noya remained silent. Providing no answer, verbal or physical, to Asahi’s question. Each minute that passed was pure torture to Asahi’s soul.

_This had been such a bad idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Asahi get the answer he hopes for? Will Noya be able to articulate just how the sight of Asahi in his outfit makes him feel? Will these boys be able to finally understand each other fully?
> 
> Tune in next time on Would You Be So Kind and find out! 
> 
> As always, if this fic made you feel some thing (good or bad) please let me know!


	3. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Smut. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I was able to crank out the next installment because my mind has been on overdrive since the last chapter. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Song - Desire by Meg Myers

“W-w-well, I overheard you talking with Tanaka and you two were being your boisterous selves like usual, so it was almost impossible I _wouldn't_ hear you. But you guys were talking about what you had liked about your partners before we got together and before Tanaka and Ennoshita started dating and I remember you saying that one of your favorite parts of dating had been that they would dress up in sexy lingerie. S-so I went online and bought some stuff that seemed to match the description of the items you had described to Tanaka,” Asahi was running out of steam. And Noya continued to not make a peep which made Asahi even more reluctant to glance up than before.

“But, if you don’t like it anymore, or if you don’t like it… on me… I can take it off. Yeah, I’ll do that. Just give me a minute and I’ll be right-”

“Asahi.” The deep, gravelly voice that called his name coated his skin like fiery honey. Soothing and stimulating his nerves all at once. He knew it was Noya’s voice. It wasn't logical that it could be anyone else’s. But it had an edge and pitch he hadn’t heard before. It was huskier, manlier. More commanding and more seductive. It called to mind every fantasy he had ever had or dared to have imagined.

It was _demonic_.

It made his stomach clench at the possibilities that could be waiting on the tip of Noya’s tongue. “Look at me.”

Asahi couldn’t put a name to it, but the pull behind his belly was so strong and primal that he didn’t dare refute it’s claim as he was dragged forward by its invisible thread. His body at the mercy of the command it had been given. He shivered in anticipation, as the thick, electrifying flow of lust spread from his stomach to his toes. After a few steps, he halted and consciously dropped his arms from around himself and made himself raise his eyes.

The gazed that met his had him take a step back. Noya’s eyes no longer held their typical air of mischief, and his cheeky smirk was nowhere in sight. His pupils were blown so wide, Asahi couldn’t discern between them and his chocolaty brown iris'. Heat poured off Noya as he laid on the bed, his chest rising and falling with the exertion of a racehorse. His wrists strained against the cuffs that held him still. A sticky trail of precum connected the head of his flushed cock to the small puddle below each time it bounced obscenely against his flat stomach.

“Come here.” Noya commanded. The demand delved deep into the most primal part of his brain and his bones. His feet began moving before his brain gave the order and had him stumbling over himself as he tried to obey.

“Slowly, baby.” He slowed enough to get his feet under him once again, taking the last few steps to the bed at an agonizingly slow pace so as not to fall flat on his face. He watched as Noya’s eyes bounced around as he tried to take in everything at once. His eyes bored into his skull, licked a path down his corseted waist, stroked over the lacy mesh on his thighs. The handcuffs clanged against the head board, and reverberated around the room, as Noya tried to reach for him, but was held back.

“Y-you okay-“

“ _God, fuck!”_ Noya gasped, “You have always been handsome, but now you are just so fucking … _beautiful!_ I jus-I can’t- how am I supposed to keep calm when you look like a model straight out of a Victoria’s Secret catalog? You should be on the runway with a pair of wings, angel!” He was panting hard, his hips writhed on the comforter, tangling it up around his hips. His legs scissored together as he attempted to give his aching cock some relief through the friction of his thighs rather than the muggy air around them. “You put every single other model they have to shame!”

Asahi exhaled a sharp breath and felt his shoulders and hips relax. Noya liked the outfit. And even better, he liked that _he_ was the one wearing it. He felt his cock jolt as Noya continued to moan praises about how beautiful he was, about how he was so beyond fucking lucky to have Asahi as his boyfriend. The head of his cock pressed against the small elastic edge of his panties, and it gave him an idea.

“S-so you like it then?” He questioned, his voice growing stronger with each word as they passed his lips.

“Like doesn’t even come _close_ to it!”

“Then, wait till you see the back.” He planted the ball of his foot into the fluffy carpet under his toes, crossed his other leg over and pivoted on the spot, _slowly_ , until he was facing the opposite direction. He shivered at the strangled moan that floated over his shoulders and caressed his ears. He reached up and lifted up his shoulder-length locks and let them flow through his fingers back down to his skin, taking his time to flex his shoulders and back as he did.  

“Yes baby, that’s perfect!” He ran his hands down the front of his corset, paying special attention to his constructed, indented waist, and fingered the bottom edge of it. His fingers followed the hem backwards until he hit the waist of his panties and, with more confidence now that he knew Noya was enjoying this, followed the heart-shaped mesh outline along his ass. His fingers found the seam where his ass met his thighs and he curled upwards, squeezing the round globes between the palms of his hands, massaging the flesh and gently spreading them apart. His head fell back on his shoulders at the sensation as his skin pulled on his twitching entrance.

He didn’t jump this time as the clanging resumed, but if Noya wasn’t careful he was going to break their headboard, or at least put some significant dents in the metal that would be almost impossible to buff out. He quickly released his cheeks, feeling them smack gently against each other as they settled back into place, he traced the sides back to the front of his silky panties. As his fingers ended along the fabric that rested at the bottom of his corset, he gently pulled the fabric down to expose the head of his cock so that the thin elastic band rested just under the ridge of his head, ruddy in color and shiny with precum.

He slid his fingers up and down the underside of his shaft a few times, over his panties, before swiping around the plump ridge of his head. He gently pushed the silk down and felt a slight rush as the pressure on his cock relaxed. He had to admit, his cock looked quite pretty surrounded by all the black lace on his body. Wanting the friction back, he gave his length a slow, lazy couple of pumps before slipping the panties back up the rest snugly under his head. 

A strangled moan followed by the squeaking of bed springs had him tilting his head over his shoulder back at Noya. He was hunched over, now on his knees in a crouched position with his face was pressed into the mattress. His knees writhed against the comforter as he attempted to crawl towards Asahi.

Noya tilted to face him, his body flushed red and shiny with sweat, “Asahi, please. Stop doing that. Let me out, I wanna touch you.” His wrists wrung against the cuffs, which Asahi thanked his past self for getting the ones with the covering on them. Otherwise, Noya’s wrists would have been rubbed raw by now.

He took a deep breath and pirouetted in place, his hand resting gently on his hip as he popped it out to accentuate his waistline. “Now, if I did that though,” he ran his other hand down the front of his corset, fingering the rose lace overlay. A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth as Noya went completely still. “I won’t be able to enjoy the other things I wanted to try.” He dropped his hands and sauntered forward, his hips swayed heavily as he approached.

Noya’s eyes went as wide as saucers as Asahi kneeled onto the mattress and slowly crawled towards him. He gently tilted Noya’s face up with his finger before he placed the barest hint of a kiss to his lips, “Can you lay back for me?” He made sure to hold Noya’s gaze as he helped him back into his previous position before he straddled his hips and leaned forward. The boning of his corset dug into his hips as he traced the shell of Noya’s ear with his tongue.

As he sat up, he tugged at the hem of his corset to pull it down a bit to help relieve the pressure under his armpits and along his waist. “All you need to do is relax and enjoy yourself, _daddy._ ” Noya's eyes rolled back in his head at the foreign name on his tongue. He remembered Noya say that he liked pet names, but they had never used ones specifically for the bedroom. _Kinky pet name? Check._

He raised one hand to trace his collar bone and up along his neck into his hair at the base of his skull. His other hand smoothed down the boning of his corset, over the strap on his hip and hooked under the hem of his panties. He dragged them down until the elastic rested in front of his balls once again and completely exposed his shaft to the air. His erection stood out heavy from his hips and as Noya’s heated gaze locked onto his length and licked his lips hungrily, his cock jumped. And he felt Noya’s do the same under his ass.

 Asahi gripped his cock and gently pumped until a new pearl of precum gathered at his head. Before it could dribble down onto Noya’s stomach, he swiped his finger under the head and through his slit until his digit was slick and shiny. He watched in fascination as Noya’s eyes were glued to his finger. His lips trembled and his throat bobbed as he swallowed hard, as if he was imagining what Asahi’s finger would taste like in his mouth. Asahi chuckled as he slowly stretched his hand out towards Noya’s mouth.

“Want a taste?” He asked breathlessly. His finger hovered mere inches above Noya’s lips, teasing him by staying just out of reach of his lips and tongue as they tried to make contact. Noya fidgeted under his hips as he tried to raise his head up and wrap his lips around what was being offered to him.

“Nope, I don’t think so.” Asahi chuckled as he retracted his hand away from Noya’s needy mouth.

“No, no baby please! I want it. I want to taste yo-“ Noya’s stream of rambling was cut off as Asahi lifted his hand higher, closer to his own mouth. As he locked eyes with his boyfriend, Asahi dropped his jaw, stuck his tongue out, and licked a stripe up his finger.

The fluid didn’t taste like much. A slight sour edge hit first and bled into a salty depth the longer it stayed on his tongue. When he got to the tip of his finger, he slid the digit between his lips and swallowed it down until his lips met his palm and sucked. Hard.

He moaned around his own finger as his mind conjured up images of before when he had had Noya’s cock in his mouth instead of his finger. He shifted his hips back until his was lined up over Noya’s cock, placed a broad hand over the both of them and rutted against the hard flesh. Shudders wracked his body as his sucked on his finger and ground down against Noya.

Noya choked out his name loudly beneath him, dragging it out into an eternity. His hips stuttered up to meet Asahi’s thrusts. Asahi could tell by how quickly Noya’s thrusts were becoming uncontrolled that he was close. He pulled his finger from the warmth depths of his mouth with a lewd, wet pop and pushed his palms into Noya’s hips to still him. ‘

He rubbed soothing, slow circles into the hard muscle underneath his own hips with the pads of his thumbs. All the while feeling Noya’s cock twitch in an almost predictable, constant pattern against his own. Similar to a metronome.

_Bounce. Pause. Jump. Pause. Twitch pause._ He wanted to feel that twitching and jerking deep inside himself as he pumped up and down on Noya’s drooling length.

He had wanted to drag out the denial. He had wanted to lay at the end of the bed opposite Noya and just let him watch as he stroked himself and fingered himself open. But, It looked like he would have to save such teasing for next time. Noya looked like he was ready to burst and he wanted him inside him when he came. He wanted to feel Noya’s cum paint his insides like a hose that had just been unkinked.

“Hey, it’s okay. We can do more of that next time.” He continued to rub circles into Noya’s hips and knew it had been the right choice to change the plan slightly as he felt Noya’s cock twitched with less and less frequency as the moments passed. Noya took a deep, shuddering breath and settled his hips into the mattress once again, the comforter now down past his calves and bunched up around his ankles. “There was one more thing I wanted to try though. Are you up for it?”

“Ye-yeah. But, can I ask what it is? I’m loving where your mind is going, but I’d like to try and prepare for whatever is next.” Noya rolled his shoulders to try and relieve the tension that his flailing had caused, and Asahi flinched as he cracked his neck.  

Asahi reached into the top drawer of his nightstand, his fingers fumbling until her found the small tube of lube. He settled onto Noya’s thighs this time and poured a generous amount of the cool fluid over Noya’s cock. Asahi watched Noya’s head kick back into the pillows and he pumped him a few times with a firm grip, twisting his wrist back and forth around the entire length, paying special attention to the ridge where his head met the shaft.

While Noya was distracted, he took the opportunity to swap his hands and use some of the excess lube to coat his entrance. He had spent the last week stretching himself, usually in the mornings after Noya had left for work. He had only used his fingers though, he had wanted Noya to be the first real thing he took into his body if he could at all help it. So, while his fingers had been necessary to help him accustom himself, he had forgone any sort of toys. And thankfully, since he had been diligent through the week, it only took him but a moment to feel sufficiently stretched.

He slid his fingers free and wiped them off on Noya’s boxer briefs that had miraculously caught against the corner of the bed when they had been stripped off. He shuffled up until he was sat over Noya’s cock once more. The excess lube soaking into his panties and causing them to stick to his taint.

“Hey, look at me.” Noya tilted his chin down into his chest and peeled his eyelids apart to stare up at him. “I know we’ve talked about it before, but we’ve never gotten around to trying it,” He caught the flare in Noya’s eyes as if he had already guessed what he was going to say. “I want to feel you inside me.”

“Yes, oh _GOD_ Asahi, yes!” Noya’s hips rutted up in response. He took a deep breath and sat up as far as he could go onto his knees. He tucked his cock back into his panties so he could pull the back down more. He couldn’t take them off without completely undoing his garters and that would have taken too much time. As he reached between his legs and stood Noya up, he shifted his thighs and sank slowly onto Noya’s length.

While Noya was a bit on the smaller side, he was _definitely_ larger that his own fingers. He thought that spending almost an entire week with his fingers buried in his ass would have prepared him better for this.

_Apparently not._ True, the burn wasn’t as intense as it could have been, but it still had his breath coming in shorter bursts. _Breathe. Just breathe._ He continued to breath in through his nose and out through his mouth like he was blowing the candles out on his birthday cake. He could feel Noya twitching inside him, his head caught snuggly in the tight ring of muscles of his rim.

This was the hardest part, according to his research and his time with Noya. Once he could past his rim, it would ease the burn a bit. He closed his eyes and bore down until he could have sworn he heard a squelching _pop_ as he sank fully down over Noya’s length.

He braced his hands on Noya’s chest and closed his eyes as he adjusted to the sensation. While familiar, was completely foreign at the same time. His hole burned and throbbed around the thick intrusion. His breath was shallow and his mouth hung open as he tried to draw air down his parched throat. But overall, it wasn’t unpleasant.

His throat rolled as he swallowed thickly and felt himself relax around Noya’s dick as the burn began to fade away. He gave a tentative roll forward with his hips to test how ready he was and gasped.

He felt the languid drag of Noya’s cock over his prostate and combined with the starbursts of pleasure where Noya penetrated him had his eyes rolling in his head. Bright, white hot, and dazzling. He had known years ago he was going to like this. But now that he was experiencing it first hand, he could have kicked himself for not having pushed to try this sooner.

Asahi felt his thighs begin to quiver as he rose up to his knees again and sat back fully, angling his hips down to take Noya as deep as he could, over and over again. However, a steady stream of muffled, incoherent babbling pierced his ears and brought him out of the fog as his eyes snapped open.

Noya was vibrating under him, his hips twitching hard as he tried to hold himself back from fucking up into Asahi. His head was jacked to the side as he sank his teeth into the side of his biceps to stifle his moans. The muscles on his neck throwing shadows as they stood out in stark relief. Beads of sweat dripped down his face and pooled in the indent between his collarbones.

Noya was indescribable in his current state. An animal, primal and hungry, capable of immeasurable bodily damage were he not chained and confined. He couldn’t control his eyes as they rolled back in his head and as his ass squeezed around Noya.

“H-hey,” He croaked, his throat parched. He really wanted to move. To chase the pleasure he had just gotten a taste of. But he didn’t want to push Noya if it was too much to handle. He watched as Noya disengaged his jaw from his arm. Two big, bright white indents speckled with pinpricks of red, that perfectly matched the outline of his teeth, were left behind. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“H-hot… It’s so hot, Asahi! I, I can’t. I’m gonna m-melt.” He felt Noya rut up into him and their matching groans bounced off the walls of the large room. “Keep riding me, baby. Harder, I need more.”

So did he. He was aching for more. He wanted to just let go and fuck Noya into the mattress. But, he had been careful for a specific reason. “Won’t I crush you?” He was afraid that if he completely let loose, Noya would need a lower body cast in the end, as images of broken bones and a million ways in which that situation could go horribly wrong flooded his brain.

“Don’t care. Worth it.” Noya fucked up into his body again and Asahi’s body convulsed as he hit the spot the made him see stars. His body bowed back, and his hand went to his lower belly, convinced he should be able to feel exactly where Noya was in his body. “Come on _baby boy_ , ride me.”  _Well, hello._ Add kinky pet names to his own list after that.

“Okay, hang on.” He shifted his body weight back and propped his hands against the mattress as he pulled his legs forward until the soles of his feet were braced up under Noya’s armpits. It was by some magical feat of dexterity and determination that Noya didn’t slip out of him during the shift in position, for which Asahi felt a small burst of pride at.

Before he started to move, he thumbed down his panties until his cock was fully out on display again before he returned his hand to brace behind him. Teh elastic bit into his hips as the fabric was now pulled the extreme on both sides, as it was esentially only covering his balls and taint now, but he didn't care. His hips were wide as he put himself fully on display to Noya’s hungry gaze. He lifted his hips until Noya was just inside the confines of his body before he slammed back down. He didn’t give either of them time to revel in the new sensations of the position as he began pumping his hips at a building pace.

The wet squelch as he pulled himself off Noya’s dick, the loud slap as he slammed his hips back down until he bottomed out, the heavy weight of his dick smacking against his own stomach as his hips began to move on their own. It all spurred Asahi to move faster. Sweat dripped down the side of his face and along the back of his spine as it disappeared under his corset. Which had been sexy, and fun, but now it was getting harder to get enough air into his lungs as well as keep up his pace.

As he shifted onto one hand, he reached for the matte black zipper along the side of the corset, Which the website had said was added to the piece to aide in quick and easy removal. However, and his fingers found the metal clasp, he experienced a case of vertigo as his back hit the mattress and a heavy weight settled on his body.

_Wait, what just happened?_

But he didn’t even have time to comprehend how Noya had gotten out of the handcuffs before his neck was covered in sloppy kisses, hard bites, and heavy sucks. He wanted to tangle his hands in Noya’s hair and urge him on, but as he lifted his hands, they were met with only the clang of metal on metal and a sharp, fuzzy biting on his wrists.

He glanced up and saw that Noya had not only managed to get out of the cuffs himself, but he had had the dexterity to clip Asahi into them and secure them to the intricate foot board.

“Took me longer to get out of them than usual, I must be rusty.” He chuckled as he pulled back and gripped behind Asahi’s knees, pressing them as far forward as they would go without cutting off his air supply or circulation. He panted hard and glanced up at Noya in confusion. “Tanaka and I learned very early how to get out of any sort of situation. Why do you think we never got in trouble after all the shit we pulled?”

Asahi didn’t have time to respond before Noya was lined up with his entrance and slammed home in a single stroke. His head kicked back into the mattress as his hands scrambled to grasp at the smooth metal rods between his hands. He pushed back so he could meet Noya’s pounding thrusts.

He felt tears sting his eyes as the pleasure started to coil tighter deep in his gut. Like a toy car that was being drug backwards, building tension higher and higher with each inch, before it couldn’t wind any tighter and was let go, bursting to life at the release.

“Baby?” Noya panted above him. He forced his eyes open and meet the hot gaze directed at him. Thankfully, Noya had stilled which allowed his brain to come back online enough gather his jumbled thoughts and to draw air into his lungs. However, all he could respond with was a non-committal, ‘ _mmm?’_ , as his brain was still incapable of intelligible sentence structure.

 “Where did you get these panties? How much did they cost?” _What? That’s what you’re thinking about? Now?!_ He swallowed to try and lubricate his throat before he spoke.

“On-online.” _Fuck_ , his voice cracked at the end like he was a pubescent teenager all over again. “But they were only 15 bucks, so-“

“Perfect.” Noya growled. “I’ll make sure to get you another pair.”

Before he could question what Noya was walking about, Noya quickly pulled from his body and shifted down to grip the elastci band of his panties between his fingers and teeth.

The tearing of cloth rent the air and the pressure he felt behind his balls where the elastic band had begun to dig in was relieved. The fabric completely ripped in two and flopped onto his thighs. He gasped as Noya hands returned to behind his knees, pushed his legs forward and slammed in to the hilt once more.

“I couldn’t see it properly before with your panties in the way. But now I can see exactly how my cock disappears into your ass, Asahi-san. You’re taking me so well, baby boy.” He felt his ass clench and his cock throb painfully at the praise and encouragement. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Noya gasped as his thrusts became harder and faster. “Do you like it when I tell you how good you are baby? Cause I’ll tell you all day long how fucking sexy you are and how much it turns me on to see your pretty hole swallow up my cock.”

His back arched off the bed and his toes curled into the stockings as the coiling got tighter. He was so close, but he didn’t want it to end. He loved this and was never going to have enough of it. He wanted Noya to pound into him for hours, until he couldn’t remember his own name.

His voice had grown even more hoarse and gravelly as he continued to moan and gasp Noya’s name. “You close?” He could only answer with a wobbly shake of his head as he pushed harder against the footboard to gain more traction. “Good. You can come if you want to.” Noya released one of his knees and took Asahi in his hand and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

“Show daddy what a good boy you are. Come for me.” Before Asahi could call back the orgasm, it went barreling through his body like he was in Spain at the running of the bulls. Fats, chaotic, and primal. His mouth was stretched wide as moans that emanated from his toes bubbled out. He could trace the path his cum took as it left his heavy balls, wound its way through his body, and shot down the length of his shaft and out of his head. He felt small droplets splash his shoulders and under his chin.

Noya was slowly stroking him, milking him of everything he had, as his hips continued their brutal pace. His brain went into overdrive as he tipped into oversensitivity. Unable to ask Noya to stop as his mouth hadn’t connected to his brain yet. But Noya’s thrusts became erratic and the praises he lauded on Asahi were becoming incoherent babbling. His cock burned, his hole throbbed, he needed a moment but didn’t want to stop.

Noya had fucked them further down the bed and his head was banging against the foot board, his arms too tired to push against the metal bars anymore. He craned his neck to wedge the crown of his head between the bars, effectively baring the side of his neck. To which Noya did not miss the opportunity and lunged forward, sinking his teeth hard into the side of his neck.

Asahi jaw stretched wide on a silent scream, his body convulsing and his hole clenching down hard as Noya filled him. A thickly muffled ‘ _fuck’_ and he felt the Noya’s cock jerk hard inside him, followed by the hot rush of his cum as it painted his insides. He was still thrusting into him but it was slower, more deliberate, mimicking the way he had just finished milking him a moment ago.

He whined pitifully as Noya’s hand peeled off his softening length and released his throat. He pushed up until he hovered over Asahi’s face as they both panted hard. Noya leaned forward and peppered his face with soft kisses. His lips, the bridge of his nose, his eyelids, there wasn’t a spot left unattended.

His hips were sore and if the way his ass throbbed was any indicator, he was definitely going to be feeling tthis way for the next 24 hours. Thank god it was the weekend and he wouldn’t have to ‘go to work’ or even meet with anyone until Monday. A whole weekend in bed sounded like heaven right about now.

“That… that was amazing Asahi-san. You were so good.” Noya praised him reverently, his hands gently running down his sides over his corset. Which, as he was coming down, was really starting to become a nuisance. He needed some air, now. Noya chuckled as he seemed to have read his mind, “As gorgeous as you are right now, how about we get you out of this so you can get some air, huh?”

He weakly nodded his head, still semi trapped between the bars of the foot board and could have cried in relief as the zipped was dragged down. Once it pulled free its casing, the pressure on his ribs, hips and back released as air rushed into his lungs.

_Air. Air is good._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Thanks for stopping by! I have the majority of the story written, but endings are HARD so I decided to try and split up the story into pieces (not chapters exactly, but chunks that seem to go well together) and then have that be my motivation to finish the story. But, this part of the story was pretty innocent, but GET READY MY DUDES! Cause the smut is coming (and coming fast, ha!). 
> 
> If you enjoyed, drop a kudos (I'll "Kya" harder than Ryouma in Love Stage when he kissed Izumi!).  
> If you got some feedback or just want to ask a question, comment (and I'll even respond!... probably).  
> And if you want more (yes daddy, give me more!), make sure to subscribe so you can be the first to read the next installment!
> 
> Next Time on "If You Would Be So King": Flash backs to high school, steamy kisses, fumbling hands, hand cuffs, blindfolds, and ... "Maybe a nosebleed would be okay right now" STAY TUNED!!!!


End file.
